The Assassin
by Kat2006
Summary: What happens if Lily and James Potter lived? What happens if Harry has a brother? The story about Harry wilting and then growing back. Mentor Snape! Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Harry POV**

Blood.

Rivers of blood running along the ground, meeting up at the center of the room like a sea. A sea of blood.

The job had always been easy for him. A quick painless kill for the intended victims. Never had he failed to complete his job. Not now, not ever.

Standing around at the height of 5'3 was a demon dressed as in the skin of an angel. High cheekbones with a natural pale look, waist long black silk hair tied up in a loose ponytail and blood red lips that stood out on the pale complexion, he looked like an angel sent from heaven. There was one thing that made his face stand out more from the other assassins, and that was his eyes.

Bright green colored eyes stood out from the pale face. The color of Avada Kedavra.

Avada Kedavra was officially known as the killing curse. Unofficially, it was known as the eyes of the last thing you will very see if you meet him. The Assassin.

Not a assassin. The Assassin. As King of the Shadows, he was well known for his title. Many whispered it in fear, awe, admiration and many more emotions. Never failed to do the job. Never afraid to finish the work. Never afraid to kill.

An emotionless face stared at the newly made corpses before turning on his heel in a military fashion and disappearing with a pop that resonated throughout the dead silent room.

He hadn't felt emotions for a long time. No remorse for the dead, no happiness of receiving the money earned and certainly no positive emotions for the Potters. No, not them. They who are monsters hidden in their pathetic humane shell.

Whenever he thought about them he wanted to beat the daylights out of them. For abandoning him. For giving him up for the attention of the public and fame. For letting him have no childhood worth remembering and leaving him to wilt away in the dust like how the rose wilts in winter, only to be born just as beautiful as the last time in the coming of a new season.

He hated his past. No matter what he did, it always came back to haunt him.

The feeling of being pushed away. The feeling of newly made cuts from the whip that always followed him. One mistake made and he had the beating. The dust in the cupboard under the stairs where he slept. The noise of crickets chirping, with nothing but the suddenly impossibly thick wall that stopped him from his freedom.

No, he never had a childhood, to begin with. Always having to look after himself, always in the dark. Always the shadow.

Who, you might ask, is this assassin?

His name is Harry James Potter.

The older son of Lily and James Potter, brother to the boy who lived.

 ** _Flashback_**

He ran. He ran and ran and ran, faster and faster to escape his pursuer. Harry had been living on the streets for a few months now, ever since he was kicked out of the Dursley's household. He had just received another beating for breaking Petunia's, also known as 'Pet' to the whale-sized man called Vernon, 'unique and terribly pricey' plate. In Harry's opinion, it wasn't at all pretty.

The Dursley's, what can anyone say? They live in their own delusional world where the horse-faced wife of the whale-sized man, is named Petunia. Honestly, she wasn't 'normal' looking at all. She had a long neck like a giraffe and a face that was long and ugly beyond words. She thought of her family as the most perfect family ever had the neatest and tidiest house and a family which was completely normal not like her freakish sister. Vernon, the whale-sized man, was a man of many moods. Yes, moods. He could manage to turn his face a nice shade of maroon because he found out his meat was a little overcooked and the bread was burnt a little also. They had a son called Dudley whose nickname was 'Dudderkins' and was the pride and joy of this family. Another mistake. They were too caught up in their own delusional world that the son was perfectly fine, only had big bones, had lots of muscles and so on. The truth was, he wasn't even kin. Oh, not even close. He would throw a tantrum just because he didn't have ice-cream for dessert. To Harry, Dudley wasn't big boned, he was fat. And horribly fat. You could almost describe him as a whale just like his father. Almost. That was probably because he was fatter than his dear father.

Unknown to anybody outside of the resident, they had a nephew, the same age as Dudley. When you compare them, you could say they were not related at all. Not by looks, not by attitude, not by anything. They were the complete opposite. Dudley was fat. Harry was skinny. Dudley slept on a king-sized bed and had all the toys anyone could want. Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs and only possess a thin mattress and blanket to sleep on and with.

Harry was abandoned at the age of 5 by the Potters who finally received the fame and glory they had always wanted. Lily Potter, a rich and beautiful witch with auburn hair and bright emerald eyes was the beautiful, well sought after, wife of James Potter. James himself had round glasses, warm brown eyes, and messy untamable hair.

Harry hated both of them as both had abandoned him for their fame. The only people he couldn't blame and bring himself to hate were his brother, Moony and a third person who he had always loved and cared for.

Moony, also known to others as Remus Lupin, had tried to tell the Potters that they shouldn't give him to the Dursley's but soon was thrown out of the household when they argued. Harry never saw him again.

His brother, Harry knew, would remember everything and never turn into a snobbish and spoilt child. Even if the parents had spoilt him and given him everything he wanted, they were never able to give him one thing and that was Harry, his elder brother.

Edward Potter was like the other half of him. Being torn away from him hurt like hell, leaving both of them yearning for each other and never getting what they need.

The last person was the one and only Severus Snape. Many would find this surprising, after all, who hadn't heard of the famed fallout between him and Lily Potter and his rivalry between James Potter?

Harry viewed him as the father figure that he never had. Both cared about each other very deeply and had the closest bonds anyone could have. When Harry left the wizarding world, he met up with Sharpfang, his bank manager, and wrote a will which stated very clearly that his money was to be split equally between Severus and Remus. He left his books and all the rest of his heirlooms to them when he left. He wasn't sure when they would realize he was gone, but he knew they would never give up loving him. He was now 11 and going to Hogwarts.

 _ **End Flashback**_

I think about everything that has happened since I escaped from the hellhole I lived in. The will I wrote, the instruction of transferring some of the gold from my vault into a new one once I emancipated myself and took on the role of a Peverell. I thought about the missions I've been one and how excited I was to finally meet Moony and Sev again. I boarded the train at 9 and ¾ before patiently waiting for the train to move. I wordlessly and wandlessly, a supposedly rare talent, put up silencing and blocking charm which silenced the noise coming from outside and blocked whoever might try and look into the compartment. I had practiced the last few years strengthening my wandless and wordless ability and was able to do anything with my will except the extremely crazy ones such as calling lightning to strike earth or levitating lava from out of the ground.

I mean, absolutely ridiculous! Who would bother even trying to do that? What a waste of power.

The rest of the time in the compartment was spent reading new books and practicing the movement with the wand which I didn't really need but it was necessary to have everyone think that I need a wand. It is a rare ability to do things wordless and wandlessly or at least I had been told. But honestly? Sev, Moony and Ed could do it so how exactly rare is it?

 _ **Time Skip**_

All'right everyone! Move up! Move up! First years with me!' a half-blood giant called out. I could tell because he wasn't the same size as other giants and had a more intelligent look than the normal ones. I had negotiated with them before and they never turned out well. I was lucky I knew many magical languages as well as normal ones.

I think I know around 24 normal languages and around 6 or 7 magical ones. They include mermish, goblin language, parseltongue which is similar to dragon speech and fae and fairy language. They were hard to learn but well worth the effort.

You might be wondering if Ed also knows them. Probably, but not as much or fluently as I know. Sev taught us most of the languages we know but since Moony and Sev were banned, would he have learned more?

I took an empty rowboat which magically rowed itself across the lake. I spotted some merpeople swimming under the water and said hello. Of course, they were surprised but they soon understood I wanted to keep the talent secret and wanted to visit them again.

I ducked under the ivy-covered bridge and withheld a gasp at the sight of the beautiful castle. I lived in the Otzi Alps so the cold harsh winds that came up every now and then were no big deal.

The castle was a spectacular view. Hogwarts had green lush grass and had large ivy's crawling up the walls. The forest had a dark but magical feel to it, like as if the forest itself had magic, not the animals and plants the inhabited it. I gazed in wonder a the invisible wards brushed against me. Hogwarts herself sensed the magical and powerful being.

I had learned to cover up my aura and only the most powerful begins can sense it. Even Vampires and Werewolves could not easily sense it. Most people would feel an average level of magic if they try. Yet another survival tip that Moony and Sev taught us.

The first years walked through the great hall doors and lined up beneath the dais. After the Sorting Hat sang his song the names were called.

'HANNAH ABBOT' HUFFLEPUFF!

'DRACO MALFOY' SLYTHERIN!

Finally, it came up to Harry.

'HARRISON PEVERELL'

Gasps and whispers filled the hall as they took in the name.

'Peverell?! Isn't that one of the most powerful houses in the Wizarding world?'

'What do you mean PEVERELL!? DOESN'T HE OWN THE FIREBOLT COMPANY AND THE LAND GRINGOTTS AND THE MINISTRY WAS BUILT ON!?'

The whispers kept getting louder until Dumb-as-a-door AKA Dumbledore, shot out a firework from the tip of his wand and ordered for silence.

Everyone fell silent and waited for the announcement of which house I will be in. I stepped onto the dais and felt the hat slip over my head before I could make eye contact with Sev.

'Well, well. What do we have here? An assassin and the King of Shadows to the boot! O my, you certainly have a talent for languages don't you hmm?'

I carefully emptied out my head of thoughts and drifted back behind my Occlumency wall. I landed on to a shadowed building in a city next to a forest. I looked around to see everything peaceful until the Hat decided to talk to me face to face.

'Hiding behind those walls doesn't stop me from infiltrating your mind child. I have to admit, using part of your magic as your shield makes it stronger. You must have thought through it much right?'

I quickly turned on my heel and my body instantly crouched, ready to leap over whoever it was. The hat(?) looked at me in amusement. He was a teenager with a punkish look to him and had bright green eyes like mine. He tilted his head in a curious way and studied me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, something which I have never felt before in my entire life.

'You have many secrets young one. May the moon guide you to victory.'

'May the moon follow your steps and light your way.' I instantly responded.

Out loud, the hat bellowed 'SLYTHERIN' before quieting and started waiting for the next person.

I looked over to the Teachers table and my eyes met Dumb-as-a-door's who tried to probe my mind before quickly retreating after hearing the unimportant and stupid questions that seemed to addle my mind. I quickly looked away straight into those familiar black eyes which froze in disbelief. Severus. My father.

* * *

Hey, long time no see, I know I haven't updated, but I'm running out of ideas and this was what? Last years idea?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Severus POV**

I watched another year of Hogwarts students pass. I had shared hopes with Remus, the mangy werewolf, that we would soon see Harry again. He left the wizarding world. Forced to. I could not believe the Potter's atrocity to abandon a child, let alone their child!

The Lily I used to know was gone. She was replaced by an arrogant, selfish woman who thought she was better than everybody else. Potter. That big headed, slut with the body and appetite of a pig, and a brain that was gifted with the talent of being stupid and had the IQ of a flobberworm.

God, even thinking of that dratted potter made me have a migraine. At least Ed wasn't like that. He at least had the common sense not to spend his money like that. When he was little, I used to babysit him and Harry with Remus. Many would think that I hated all the Marauders. It was true. The keyword 'was '. I hated Sirius Black, James Potter and the disgusting traitor rat Wormtail. They are the worst group of pranksters around. They thought themselves above the rules and think they could torment whoever they wanted too! Absolutely atrocious! The teachers would only laugh and say 'good job!' As you noticed I kept Remus out of my little rant (not that it was a rant about those disgusting mud loving pigs who thinks they can torment whoever they want).

I respected him, to say the least. For the last 5 years, we have searched for Harry. Our hopes died every single day. If Harry didn't arrive to go to Hogwarts, they would have no idea where he was or if he was even dead. Dead, like the many people killed in the war with Grindlewel. Dead, like the victims of Voldemort the most feared dark lord in the century.

'HARRISON PEVERELL'

Another Slytherin. I wonder how he had such vibrant green eyes. That thought shocked me.

Vibrant green eyes. The eyes I had hoped to see. My breath froze. My mind whirled around trying to catch the thoughts flying around in my mind. No. impossible. It couldn't be. But the proof was there in front of my eyes. Oh, God. I need to tell Remus. I need to talk to Harry. My thoughts drowned out everything around until Minerva poked my arm and waved a hand in front of my face.

"You all right Severus?"

"I'm fine Minerva." 'NO, I AM DEFINITELY NOT FINE! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE SAYING! OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE!'

Oh god, I need to have a drink. I watched as Harry sat down at the table where he was assaulted with questions.

The Hat yelled out 'Slytherin'. Complete silence. I wondered why there was silence. Wait. Then it hit me. Edward was next. No, he wasn't next. He had been sorted. Just now. Oh god. I would need 2 drinks. Both Potter's were in the snake's house. This was my last thought before protests and yelling started.

Dumbledore raised his wand which let of a large BANG before asking Edward if he wished to be resorted.

'No I don't.' This brought out more yelling and shouting before Dumbledore let of another bang.

'Are you sure my boy?' A nod.

'Very well. Sit down, everyone.'

I quickly left the table after he said that, excusing myself saying I had potions to make. I didn't notice the red wine eyes following me.

As soon as I left the great hall I fire called Remus.

"Severus? What is it? I won't need another batch of Wolfsbane for weeks.' I looked at him square in the eye before replying "he's here."

He immediately went wide eyed before managing a meek 'Where is he?'

I dragged him by the arm before running towards the Slytherin common room where the prefects would be leading the children too.

I quickly said the password before gently but firmly told Remus to stay there. The Prefects had just finished their speech so I stepped up and delivered my speech. After I had dismissed the students, I quickly made my way over to the room which said in silver letters 'HARRISON PEVERELL'.

I knocked 3 times before my patience ran out and opened the door which opened with an unusual rattle before a most extraordinary sight greeted me. The room had expanded to 4 times the size of the great hall and had a tree in the middle of it. There was a neatly made bed at the furthest left corner. On it was a beautifully made trunk with the initials HJP on it. To my surprise, on the opposite side with another bed with the same trunk on it and the same initials. There was a well-stocked laboratory and had a greenhouse next to it.

I heard the tap running and muffled voices coming from the restroom. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Edward and Harry loudly talking to each other, each talking about what had happened since the separation. They paused and saw me. It had been so long since I last saw them.

I didn't notice Remus standing in the doorway surprise mixed with sadness and happiness etched on his face. The four of us stood there for who knows how long before we calmly made our way across towards the living room section of the place.

Luckily we had time so for hours, we talked to each other until it was midnight where we bid them good night, everyone reluctant to let the others go. I still couldn't believe it. The boys were here safe and sound. I shared a look with Remus who in turn nodded. We silently agreed to stay here. We transfigured some of the books lying around into a makeshift bed for ourselves and slept next to the children. My family was here with me. Nothing was going to stop me from protecting my children.

 _ ***time skip to morning***_

 **Severus POV**

I woke up with a thump. Literally. I groaned and then cursed myself. I just realized that transfiguring something was only temporary. Another thump sounded and to my satisfaction, I found that Remus also made the same mistake. I felt something digging into my back before remembering I had used books as the bed. I started cursing in all the languages I know, mainly in English and heard Remus doing the same thing. I stood up and slipped to my surprise and felt the floor turning colder by the second. I looked down to see there a large patch of ice, spreading further and further. I realized that Ed was starting to shake and mutter things under his breath and to my surprise, Harry was there also clutching him tighter. He must have moved there somewhere during the night.

I was reminded of when they were little and had shared a room together. No matter what, both of them always ended up in the same bed no matter how hard we tried to our amusement.

Remus and I left silently to our chambers as, by the looks of it, it was only 6 or 7.

Finally, it was the end of the day. I didn't have Edward and Harry until the end of the week so I was impatient. I was also in a horrible mood since 17 dunderheads managed to blow, melt or completely obliterate the school cauldrons. Me being impatient and in a horrible mood did not bode well for the teachers or students.

"Fifteen points for running in the corridors." I snapped at a Hufflepuff student.

There were groans from a group of Hufflepuff watching the hourglass. I internally smirked. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day.

Time Skip

I practically snarled at the passing Slytherin students who recoiled back in shock. It was probably the first time I ever did it to them. I shoved the thoughts away and concentrated to stem or at least hold the anger apart from the rational and calm part of my mind. At least being a master Legilimency and Occlumency had its perks.

The Order of the flaming chickens wanted me to get in contact with the inner circle death eaters to see if my Lord had survived. Many of Ministry believed he was gone forever. Fools the lot of them. He was alive, I knew it. Let the people see what happens when you are caught unprepared. After the demise of my Lord, I secretly hid in the shadows using the leverage of being a spy Dumbledore to still be in close contact with my enemies. I once heard the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.

It applies perfectly to me, I thought with a smirk, after all, being a triple spy(?) helped.

The story goes like this in the simple form, i joined the death eater ranks, climbed up, became third in command after Lucius who was second, heard that the prophecy, told Him it who targets the Potters in which I found the perfect opportunity to gain Dumbledore's trust. I shared my plans to my Lord and he agreed. It was a simple as this-

pretend to regret everything I did (which in a way I did),

-beg for forgiveness,

-tell him the prophecy,

-gain his trust,

-have him think he has me under his control (which he doesn't)

and go from there.

Nobody expected for my Lord to die that night but it happened and know, we are waiting in the shadows for his arrival.

You might ask who 'we' ware and that depends on who you are asking.

I would say me, the Death Eaters, Remus, Harry and Ed and other secret support who are civilians.

Lucius would say a group who goes on nothing but hope that we have a better future for muggles, half-bloods, and purebloods.

Now, if you have listened to Dumbledore's speeches about how we are dark, the bad guys, etc. you would find that many of the stories don't match up.

From my point of view, it is a group willing to change everything for the better while for Dumbledore it is about keeping the old and have everyone under his control so he has power over everything.

* * *

Hey, long time no see, sorry, I updated this to what I would _like_ to consider a better chapter.


End file.
